tedsoutfitfandomcom-20200213-history
Merrimack Station
Merrimack Station is a coal-fired power station owned and operated by Public Service Company of New Hampshire (PSCNH), a subsidiary of Northeast Utilities, near Bow, New Hampshire. One unit of the plant was built in 1960, the other in 1968. In 2008, the future of the plant became the subject of controversy when PSCNH revealed in August that the projected cost of new mercury-control scrubbers had increased from $250 million to $457 million.Stacy Morford, "Survival Strategy for an Aging Coal Plant," Climate Progress, March 5, 2009. The scrubbers would reduce mercury emissions by 80 percent. Plant Data *'Owner': Public Service Company of New Hampshire *'Parent Company': Northeast Utilities *'Plant Nameplate Capacity': 459 MW (Megawatts) *'Units and In-Service Dates': 114 MW (1960), 346 MW (1968) *'Location': 97 River Rd., Bow, NH 03304 *'GPS Coordinates': 43.140833, -71.46777 *'Coal Consumption': *'Coal Source': *'Number of Employees': Emissions Data *'2006 CO2 Emissions': 3,530,530 tons *'2006 SO2 Emissions': 32,726 tons *'2006 SO2 Emissions per MWh': *'2006 NOx Emissions': 4,966 tons *'2005 Mercury Emissions': 130 lb. Coal Sources In 2008, the Merrimack plant burned 534,420 tons of coal from Colombia, Pennsylvania, Virginia, and West Virginia."New England power plants that use coal and where the coal comes from", Appalachian Voices, accessed March 30, 2009. *'Colombia': 157,200 tons, or 28.57% of the coal burned in 2008 *'Greene, PA': 232,150 tons, or 43.44% *'Buchanan, VA': 8,030 tons, or 1.5% *'Marion, WV': 49,050 tons, or 9.18% *'McDowell, WV': 31,730 tons, or 5.94% *'Monongalia, WV': 60,760 tons, or 11.37% *'West Virginia total': 141,540 tons, or 26.48% Colombian Coal and Human Rights Violations Colombia's coal mines, like many industries in the country, are filled with stories of displacement and terror. A number of entire communities in the coalfields have been displaced, including Tabaco, a 700-person Afro-Colombian village that was razed in 2001.Aviva Chomsky, "The dirty story behind local energy", "The Boston Phoenix", October 1, 2007. People living near the coalfields have faced malnutrition, diseases such as ringworm, and restricted access to land since the large mines opened up. The Drummond Company (operator of la Loma mine in Colombia) has been the subject of numerous lawsuits regarding the murders of 70 union miners and railroad workers, collectively. International Rights Advocates, "Juan Aquas Romero, et al. v. Drummond Company Inc., et al.", Plaintiff's Opening Brief, December 11, 2007. "Federal lawsuit alleges U.S. mining company Drummond paid millions to Colombian paramilitary terrorists who killed 67; including "execution" of union leaders", "Reuters", May 28, 2009. The murdered Colombians were killed by the notorious paramilitary group, United Self Defense Forces of Colombia (AUC), which had been hired by Drummond to act as security. In addition to those killed, a lawsuit against Drummond describes "how hundreds of men, women, and children were terrorized in their homes, on their way to and from work… innocent people killed in or near their homes or kidnapped to never to return home, their spouses and children being beaten and tied up, and people being pulled off buses and summarily executed on the spot." Reducing Air Pollution Emissions In 2006, Governor Lynch signed legislation that requires all New Hampshire coal-fired power plants are required to reduce mercury emissions by 80 percent."Title X Public Health Chapter 125-O:11 Multiple Pollutant Reduction Program: Mercury Emissions," New Hampshire, effective June 8, 2006. The legislation states that the Public Service Company of New Hampshire Merrimack station has to reduce mercury using a wet flue gas desulphurization (FGD), or scrubber, system by 2013. The company is not allowed to purchase mercury credits or allowances in place of a scrubbers. The scrubber system is also expected to reduce sulfur dioxide, sulfur trioxide, and small particulate matter, as well as increase area visibility. PSNH had until June 8, 2007 to file an application for a Temporary Permit for a flue gas desulphurization system with the New Hampshire Department of Environmental Services (DES) Air Resources Division."Findings of fact and Director's decision", State of New Hampshire Department of Environmental Services (DES) Air Resources Division, accessed April 28, 2009. On June 6, 2007, PSNH filed their application for the Temporary Permit; additional information was added to their application on September 4, 2007, April 17, 2008, October 24, 2008, November 21, 2008, and December 11, 2008. On December 11, 2008, an announcement of a public hearing and request for public comments was published in the "Concord Monitor". The same announcement was published in the New Hampshire "Union Leader". The public hearing was held on January 15, 2009 and public comments were accepted until January 23, 2009. On March 9, 2009, the Department of Environmental Services issued the final Temporary Permit for the limestone-based FGD system."Temporary Permit", State of New Hampshire Department of Environmental Services Air Resources Division, March 9, 2009."DES issues temporary permit for PSNH Merrimack Station flue gas desulphurization system," New Hampshire Department of Environmental Services press release, March 9, 2009. The permit expires on September 30, 2010. The DES also released a Findings of Fact and Director's decision document, which contains responses to comments submitted during the winter 2008/2009 comment period. The comments are grouped into the following categories: public health, project cost, federal New Sources Review Program Requirements, future state and/or federal rules, proposed sulfur dioxide emission limits and Regional Haze Requirements, alternative operation scenarios, procedural issues on the DES's Review of the Permit Application, and the Title V Permit. An ad hoc group of 24 businesses, led by Stonyfield Farms CEO Gary Hirshberg and including inventor Dean Kammen and Timberland President Jeffrey Schwartz, petitioned the state to reconsider the scrubbers. The group adopted the name 21st Century New Hampshire. Energy analyst Symbiotic Strategies LLC made an assessment of the future costs to comply with increased greenhouse gas, mercury and other requirements. It came up with an additional cost of between $864 million and $2.5 billion. The impact on ratepayers would be three to six times higher than PSNH's estimated increase of one-third of a cent per kWh for the scrubber project, according to the analysis. On March 13, 2009, the New Hampshire Senate Energy, Environment and Economic Development Committee held a hearing on SB-152, the "Mercury Reduction and Ratepayer Protection Act." The bill that would order a review of the scrubbers. About 150 trade union members attended the hearing wearing T-Shirts that said "Don’t scrub my job."Gary Rayno, "Power plant study plan fuels scrubber debate," Union Leader, 3/14/09 Environmentalists supported the study, as did Hirschberg's businesses coalition. Several speakers said Merrimack Station should be closed. Representatives of the Concord and Nashua chambers of commerce testified against the bill, as did labor groups and officials from Bow, Hooksett and Manchester. On April 8, 2009, proposed bill SB-152 was defeated in the New Hampshire State Senate by a vote of 21-1."PSNH Statement – Senate vote on SB152", Public Service Company of New Hampshire press release, April 8, 2009."Mass. tax collectors told stay out of NH", "New Hampshire Business Review", April 9, 2009. EPA requests emission data In May 2009, the Environmental Protection Agency requested emission data on Public Service of New Hampshire's coal-fired power plants in Bow and Newington, NH.Chelsea Conaboy, "EPA wants details on coal plants", Concord Monitor, May 7, 2009. The EPA is looking for data on finances on upgrades to the plants since 2000. The request is not related to controversy over the Bow plant's scrubber project, but "part of a national initiative to investigate coal plants and whether they have complied with federal laws that require any new or expanded sources of pollution to be thoroughly reviewed." However, EPA investigator Greg Dain said that "information the agency gathers could answer some of the questions that PSNH's challengers are asking." PSNH was given until July 20, 2009 to submit information on the Bow plant and until September 20, 2009 for the Newington plant. Citizen Groups * 21st Century New Hampshire * Carbon Action Alliance is a grassroots organization committed to addressing Global Warming by closing coal-fired electricity plants in New England. * Environment New Hampshire Articles and Resources Sources Related SourceWatch Articles *Existing U.S. Coal Plants *New Hampshire and coal *Northeast Utilities *United States and coal *Global warming External Articles *Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005, Energy Information Administration, accessed Jan. 2009. *Environmental Integrity Project, "Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants", July 2007. *Facility Registry System, U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, accessed Jan. 2009. *Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed Feb. 2009. * Lisa Shapiro, "The Economic Impacts of Constructing a Scrubber at Merrimack Station," Prepared for Public Service Company of New Hampshire, March 13, 2009 * DE 08-103 Investigation into Merrimack Station Scrubber Project, New Hampshire Office of Consumer Advocate * Gary Hirshberg, "Do we really want to give Big Coal a blank check with our money?" Huffington Post, 3/13/09 * "Power Past Coal: Citizens look to revamp New Hamp," 3/13/09 Category:United States Category:Corporations Category:Environment Category:Energy Category:Climate change Category:Existing coal plants in the United States Category:Existing coal plants in New Hampshire Category:New Hampshire